Emos Super Smash Brothers
by emosrthebest
Summary: da super smash brothers is emo and kewler.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: im emo so just so ya know. I like botdf and black vale brides. They r the best bans evr. I hope yall like me story cuz its rly awesum. Anyone hew don't like can suck a dick penis

me name is pricess peech and I am da emo princess of da black mushroom kingdom. I hav long black hair with red streeks. Im skinny and I hate stupid ugly bitches that ware pink bc they juge me. Fuk thos bitches. Im supper hot but I is a virjin bc im not a ho. My boyfriend Mario alwas wans to has sex butt I say no every time bc I am not a ho. Mario is emo too. He has short emo black hare and he has no mustashe anmore bc he shavd it. He wares all black like me and we cut are rists together sumtimes bc were dating Mario but I rly wanna date with link. He is actully tyler joseph but we call him link for short. He is hot and has short hare and I luv him. He sings in da band 21 pilets. I hope dat we start datin so that I can ditch Mario. Hes nice but 21 pilets music savd me life.

"hi link, r u doin a show concert 2nite?" I sed

"yes, u shud cum. I want u 2 meet Zelda." He sed back

"k" I repleyed

Zelda is his s2pid bitch gurlfrend. She has ugly stupid fukin blond hare and she wares ugly fukin pink dress. She shud die. I walk in on dem havin sex once and I ran out da room an creyed. I dunno y he even datin her, she not emo, she pipuler.

a/n: k guys! Dat wuz da first chaper, I hope u like, will updat soom!


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: omg i alredy hav 9 reeds! tanks so much 4 reedin ma story! lets get even moar reeds bc ppl deserve to reed stuf like dis dat can tuch there harts!

i wented 2 da show concert and i wuz sad. he wuz gunna make me met zelda! O shit! i went into da room wit da concert show and den i saw link and josh dun getin redy. josh dun is also in 21 pillets. hes name is josh dun but we call him marth. he is emo. he has black hare and he look like he do in da viteo games but he wares moar black and is moar emo. they started da concet wen dey were dun (haha, get it! Cuz his name josh dun!) and dey sanged heafydirtysole. dat is an ok song. my fave is "be4 u start ur day" which is wat dey sanged nekst. i saw him singeding da song and i waned to hav sex wit him. i waned his pepe in my vajayjay. i had 2 tell him how i feeled. after da show i went bakstaje and sawed him.

"hey link, i hav 2 tell u sumthin" I said emoically

"wat" he sed back

"i luv u"

"k"

"do u luve me back"

"i dunno"

"i want 2 loose me virjinity 2 u"

"but im wit zelda"

"dump her"

"k"

then he dumped zelda and she wuz mad af. he telled me he luved me now and we can be 2gethar. we maked out in front off zelda and i fliped her off and calld her a fukin bich cuz she is one. she need 2 fukin die. mario got in the back sumhow and saw us makin out. he start crying and i telled him 2 shut up cuz he aint me bf anmore.

"im dumpin u for tyler joseph. hes sexyer and he famus and rich and ur ugly and por" i sed prowedly

"but peech i luv u bbz" mario sed back wit teers in him eyes

"fuk u, im gunna hav sex wit her 2nite, fuk off, ur not as emo as me. u may as well be a pipular parson. u lissen 2 stpd music like taler swaft and adel. u only dres in black. u dont even lissen 2 botd, fuk off, stpd" link sed 2 him.

me and link got in him dresing rewm and he slaped my but cheeks. he pulled down me pantsies and otter close and start licking me vajayjay. then i took off off him close and his dick penis was har. i stared suckin on it and he cummed in me mouf. then he licked my vajayjay agen. then he stick da dick penis in me vajayjay and he had a big huge masife dick penis and he wuz fukin me hardd.

"oh fuk me babe, i like ur dick penis" i skreemed.

"ya bich, im fukin u hard, hoaw u like dis wiener!" he yell back.

i havd 7 orgasmas and den he cummed. luigi saw us afterwers tho and he gotted mad.

"u bich u cheeted on me brother" he yell

he shooted link and i wuz sad cuz his music safed me life and he haded a big dick penis. i gotted mad.

"fuk u pipuler parson!" i yelld emoically

luigi wuz outa belluts and we fot. we r both smash ppl so we r string. link wuz alzo a fiter and he wuz stronger dan both of us but he ded noaw. i hoochad luigi and he was hurt. den he felled off a clif and he wuz ded.

"yas!" i yelled emoically

i waned 2 bring link back 2 life tho and then master hand camed thru da sky and telled me dat i can bring him back 2 life if i becum emo enuf. he sed im alredy emo but i can becum even moar emo dan i alredy am. if i becum da most hard core emo parson in da werld i will get a wish and get 2 brink him back 2 life. i now had 2 ebmark on a jorney 2 becum moar badass and emo. the reeson dat this happens is bc the werld dussnt hav enuf emos so if they get moar emos den it helps da werld and da werld gives u da wish as a award. and if u alredy r emo den u hav a hedstrart. noaw i must go becum even moar emo...

a/n: tanks 4 reeding! i will hav up chaper 3 soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chatper 3

a/n:im soooo happy wit how da stiry is goin! Yaaas! Pls keep reedin! Also I wnt moar revews pls! an if I culd get sum favrits dat wuld be kewl two! Tanks for reedin, I kno dat all my otter emos owt thar is superrting me. FUK DA PIPULAR PARSONS!

"hahahahaha he ded!" Zelda evily laughed. She was watchin us hav sex and she wuz criing and it was funny but noaw I sad cuz link deid.

"fuk u popular bich" I said wile flipping her of

"emos suk" Zelda sed pipularly

"fuk u ugly bich" I yell back her

I hoochad her and she deid.

"haha popular bich ur ded noaw" I yell

Just then my bff samis walkt in. samis has blak hare wit emo greens streeks it in. she wares all blak and is emo like me. She wuz dating lugigi and she ditnt kno I kill him yet. I had 2 tell her.

"I killed lugigi" I telled her

"y" she sed back emoically

"bc he kill link" I respond

"omg y" she ask

"cuz he sawed us havin secs and gott mad bc I bre=aked up wit martio."

"dat is sad I luv 21 pillets, noaw they cant mayk moar musics"

"nuh uh, if I becums emo enuf I can bring him bak 2 lyfe, mister hand telled me so."

"omg, how will u becum even moar emo?"

"idk, u shud cum halp me"

"K"

We went up 2 marth and tell him wat happen. He wuz sad.

"omg I need a knew leed singre. Ware will I find 1?" he saysed

"I can kinda sing" I sed

"omg rly?" he ask

"yup"

"den sing 4 me"

"k"

I started 2 sing "sexting" by botdf, I luv dat sung.

"Sext, sext, sext, me  
Sext, sext, sext, me  
Sext, sext, sext, me  
Sext, sext, sext, me

Less than three is just a tease  
Send those nudes, make me drool  
Hit me up - make me cum  
Wanna sext? I'll show you some

Sticky drama all the way  
Want my dick? You gotta pay!  
You've seen what my thumbs can do  
Time to use my tongue on you

Show me what you got on my LCD  
Let's get down to it  
So you can get down on me  
Cybering is so 1999  
You've got to be textually active  
If you wanna be mine

'Cause...

I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna rock your body  
I wanna taste your sweet

I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna aah ahh  
I wanna aah ahh

Love me or hate me but you want to fuck me  
My love is unrestricted  
You know you wanna lick this  
One stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had  
Mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad

I know you want some more!

When I text it's sex! sex! sex!  
You start to undress! Dress!  
Poppin' out your chest,  
In your friends' request.  
Now I'm rocking on your top  
And you know I just can't stop stop  
Make you drop  
Feel you up till I hit the spot  
'Cause I can't take TAKE TAKE  
ALL THIS WAIT! WAIT!  
I'm so impatient  
You got me wait'n  
Cut this shit!  
Show your tits!  
Flip it out on my sidekick  
Like quagmire on family guy  
Giggity! Giggity! All the time

I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna rock your body  
I wanna taste your sweet

I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna aah ahh  
I wanna aah ahh

Love me or hate me but you want to fuck me  
My love is unrestricted  
You know you wanna lick this  
One stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had  
Mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad" I sanged

"omg dat rocked" marth yell "ur noaw da leed singer off 21 pillets"

"yas" I esclaimed

"omg dat es kewl. Can I be in da band 2?" samsis ask

"omg yas" me and marth both sed

"omg yay" she yell

Noaw we wuz all in da band. Master hand camed from da skye. He telled me dat being in a emo band make me gain emo points. Noaw I have 1000 emo point, but in ordra 2 get da wish I ned 100000 emo ponts.

a/n: tank 4 reedin. Will hav up chaper 4 2morow


	4. Chapter 4

Chantper 4

"omg we shud do a show concert!1!" I esclaimed

"fok ye" sed merth

"I wanta prefrom madison skware garden" samis sed

"ogm dat be kewl" marth sed back her

"no bc dat is a maynstreem palace. We shud do worped tour bc dat is moar emo and wil getted me more emo ponts" I ponted out

"k" sed marth

We sined up 2 do worped tour and we were gonsta do a 5 song set. I wuz soo exited dat I ped me black lether pants. We desided we wer gunna preform 5 covr sungs. We r prefroming "sexting" by botdf, "goin under" by esavesance (cuz we waned 2 do sumthin oldskool) "godbie anogy" by black vale birdes, "stiy away form me frend" by perce da vale, and "nitocine" bi pan!ic da disca. We stared practicing and simus dided drumz nd marth dided gitar and paino and I dided sing and play da bas. OMG WE WARE SUSH A FOKIN GUUD BADN WE WERE DA BEST EFER MY VOYCE SOUND LYK A CRISS BATWEEN AM LEE AND BRANDIN YURIE AND DAVIE VATITI.

"OMY GOHG DAT WUZ AMAXING I CA R WAIT UTIL WE DO DAT ATB DA RHOW" marth yelllefge

"ya dat wa MAHDIS" simus sed

"omg sam ide se erly dat gof" I set

:ya think ur awesum" simus and mart sed

jost den kerby camd in and sed he wan fite. I call him a pipuler bich and we oll bet him a$$ upp. He ran way kwack b4 he fall of da clif. Dat wuz a smert mouve.

"YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" I skemd elatedly

"w beet ham up and were gon preform l8er"

"MHMMM !" marth sed haply.


	5. Chapter 5

Cha 5

Da worped tour wuz 3nite nd I wasso exited!1 I amd gunna swand da sings and im will rok out 2 da music. But den I sawed sumthin bakstaje and I wuz whoreified. IT WUZ TALER SWAFT! I haded none idea dat she wuz prefroming her tooo! I hayt dat bich. She make dum music and she a whor wit no talnet and all she dooz is sing about her 2000000000000000000000000000 bfs. She walked pass me and I call her a stpd bich.

"exuse u" she sed pipularly

"fuk u whor" I sed bak emoically

"blep u" she sed bak 2 me pipularly (she dont say cus werds cuz she a posr and she try portext her imag)

"im gunna kall u"

"nooooooooo" she sed

Jost den her botygards camd up 2 us. It was ike, fox, yashi, bowtser, wario, waluwigi, , gandadrof, picachew, and jiglipoff.

"we kill u" they oll sed

"nu uhn" me mart amd simis sed emoicaly

We oll fote. We punch dem and kik dem and call dem pipuler. Dey wuz string butt we wuz stringer. We kill dme oll and went 2 go kill taler butt she alredy prefromin. I wented on staje and took her mic and kill her. Den her stpd fans throwed stuf at me and won of her fans wuz king dede. He wuz da stringest parson in da werld and he wuz pipuler. He grab me and pull me and marth and simis into a priisin we culdnt exaspe form. We had no idee wat 2 do noaw….


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: FUK U LOZR HATERZ DAT LEEVE BAT REVEWS!1! I W ILL FRAKIN MRADA O! !1!1 DIS STIRY ES GUUD AN IF U DISAGRE FUK AFFC FUKIN FAGIT BICH CUNTS BUTT BICTHEDCHS!1!1 Tanks 4 da reeds not hatres

We wuz in da prasin an sad. Oll we did wuz a guud thang but dede pot use ine prasin 4 no reesin. We goted hate mail form taler swaft fanz dat wuz hatin on us. Butt we also goted nice mail form nice ppl dat hate taler swaft butt luv are band.

"I so sadd" sed marth

"me too" I sed back him

Me and marth wuz in da prasin 2getha. Simis gote owt on bail cos her brother pade for her 2 leve. I ditnt wanna tel him I wuz in luv wit him cos I wuz wit link an marth wuz marreed 2dat ugly cunt deby rian. But I culdnt held it in anmore. I waned 2 hav sex wit him rn.

"I wanna hav sex wit u" I seded

"ogm rly" he ask

"ya. And it is ok cos link ded and im tencilly not cheetin on him"

"but I is wit deby rian"

"dump her

"k"

He kiss me pasontly and slame me agenst da woll and pulled doun me blak dr5ess. I wuz in me braw an undware. He tok of his close and all dat wuz on wuz bockserz. He take of me braw an pantees and I take of his bockserz an he sticked he dick penis inta me vaj. He sterted throsting rly herd. He had a biger dick penis dan even link. It wuz 22 inch. I rogamde 56 tymes.

'"ogm YASASSSASSSS!11 " I wuz skreemin wit his dick penis in me passy.

He camd on me phace an I ate him cum. Thar wuz so muc off it dat use sum to due my hare.

"dat wuz guud" he sed

"yas" I sed

"k' he sed

"yas" I sed

We relized dat kang dede wuz watcin us due it da hole tyme. I call him a prev and he camed in to kil us butt we cud flie indoors only but not owtside so we flew owt da open gayt cuz he wuz 2 string 4 us. We naow jost neded 2 find simis an get bak on are jerny. I goted lotsa emo pointz 4 getin arestid by a popular parson. But dat not da last dat we seed of kang dededede…..

A/N: DON'T HATE SHAT DU FUK AP HATRES. LEEVE GUUD REVEWS!1!1111!


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

"yas we escaped"I sedede

'ya bot we shad ned 2 wch oet cos wot if da bad giyz cum lokin 4 us agen" he raspindod

Jost den we wacked onto a hoes to c if dem ppl insid cold halp mee an mert

We waced in and we saweded lukas and ness havin butt $ex. Nes dick penis wuz in lukas bootyhole an he wuz trustin bak+4th

'im gong 2 cum" seded nes

"k' sed lukas

He turn awey wile he came and sawed us

"ofmg!11!1!WS!DFVDGHKL!11' he skemed

"can u halp us?" I akse

"yas" dey seded

Den dey halpd us an we wuz saves.

After dat we went 2 hot topic 2 get lunch. We swed simis thar an she wuz getin luch 2.

"hey" I sed

"hey" she sed

"hey" mert sed

Den we ated luch and I got moar emo poents 4 gong 2 hit topic.

TO B CONTED!111!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Stip taking crap ABT MYE STARY. ME GRAMAR IS BAD CUZ ME KAYBOARD BROKE SO IM CONFEWSD

Wile we r hat tipoc nes and lukas waked in afta dey finised doin the sex.

"im gong 2 da bathroom" sed simis

"k" I sed

"k" mert sed

"k" nes sed

"k" lukas sed

"k" da casher sed

I inly neded 2 moar emo ponts 2 brang link bak 2 lyfe so if I bot anotter shit form hot topic It wuld b dun. I wuz abt 2 bi da shit wen mert sed sumting

"don't due it" he sededed

"y" I aksed

"bcuz I luv u an I don't want him 2 tayk u form me"

"but I luv hime"

"o no"

"im sry"

"can we plz jost hav sex 1 moar tyme b4 u brang him bak?"

"k"

He taked of my close an we had sex on da cash rejister and I wuz sad bcuz afta I bring bak link ill never git fukd by his big dick penis weener evar agen AABnd his dick penis wuzeven biggar dan links dick penis evedn tho links dick penis wuz rly huge 2

"ya ya ya oh oh oh sex!" I skreemd wil we hade sex and I ergamsed 100 tymes

"im gong 2 cum bb I luv u plz don't 4get me" he sed wile he cummed

He sterted criing and I wuz criing 2 but I neded 2 be wit link I bot da shit and den mastar hand camed in da rewm

"wat is ur wash?" he aksd

"brang link bak 2 lyrfe" I sed

Den link camed back 2 lyfe

"I sawed u giys havin sex wile I wuz ded" link sed

"I tenicly ditnt cheet on u bcuz u wer ded" I raspinid

"ya I know. But I fel bad 4 merth"

"but I luv u moar and wan 2 be wit u"

Den me and link had sex and wile he wuz ded his dick pen9s gotted bigger and noaw wuz as big as marts.

"omg fuk yeyeyeyeyeyeyey fuk me passy" I skremed

"tayk did dick penis u fokin dirty slutt" he skremed and den he came in me hare

I oreagsdnmed 200 tymes

Merth wuz watching and criing

Den all 3 off us waked owtsid and kang dededede wuz rapping simis and link wuz da stringest so he kill kang dedde and simis sed tank u 2 him.

"I luv u prices pech" swed merth

"we cant b 2gethar tho" I rapsinaded

"I hav a salutshon" sed link "wecan both dat her"

"k" I sed

"yeey" sed merth

Then the 3 off us had sex 2gethar and simis joined us too so all 4 off us wer havin sex"

"OGM FIK YEE FIK YEE" I SKEMEDED

"YEE" SKEMED EVRYWIN ELS

I wuz liking simis passy and link dick penis wuz in me asshole and merths dick penis wuz in links ass and mertth wuz fingring me and it felted goud.

Wen we were dun deby rian waked in and crid and I killed her bcuz shes a bich

We we roll hapy… but dat not the end off are jerney story

A/N: NO BADE REVEIWSAS OKED BEI DONTR WIN5RT 2 BEV BULLRRHESJEFVI FUK U AHTERES


	9. Chapter 9

Chaperdesz 9

Me vagine hurted bcuz off all da sax and so we wented 2 da emo docter. (Dat is da hispotil for emo ppl)

(OH ME FACKIN GID" I SKEMED

IT WAZ DR MRARIO AND HE WAZ ME DOCTER

"WAT DU FUK R U DOIN HER" I SEDED

"IM DOCTER AND U R PATINT" HE SEDED BADILY

"FUK U" I SED

"IM GONG TO KILL U' LINK AND MERT SED

"NO U Ain'T" Mrasdhio sed

Jost den a big fat hore came in. it waz Adel.

"wat da fuk r u dong her?!1" I sed lowd

"im gong 2 kall u oll" adel sed evilly

Adel waz fat and ulgy so she boty slameed us. We waz ilmost ded but den sumwon camed in da rewm and kill adel. It waz dahvie vantity from botdf!

"tayk dat u fat ulgy taletless hore sult bich sicopath cunt fuker. U r gong 2 di" sed dahvie

Dahvie wuz dahvie vantity butt we call him sonic and he look lik sonic jost dat his hare is blak wit red streks and hes emo and he looks lik dahvie vantity

"u savd r lifves" sed me

"ya" sed simsis

"ya" sed mert

"ya" sed link

"ya" sed lukas

"ya" sed nes

"ya" sed me

"fuk u peece off shit" sed Mario pipulerly

Link and metrh killd mraio and he waz ded 4ever

"I luv u prices peeech" dahvie seded 2 me

Den me, dahhvie, nes, lukas, simis, link, and mert oll has sex in da docters offic but dat mayd me vajina hurted moar so I sterted criing

"don't wery" sed dahnvie. Den he heeled me vajinal wit his prowers

"fuk u u fuking peeces of shit I will fokin merder oll of u peeces of shit biches!11!" skremed jiglypuff

Jiglypuff waz mad dat dahvie kill adel becuz they was frinds becuz they waz bot ulgy fat fukin cunt slut bich hores

"IMMA SHEWT DA MUTHAFUKIN SHIT OUTTA ALL OFF U BICHES" jiglypuff skemed

She shewted da gun but acidetly shewted it at herslelf and deid. Then all off a sutten captan falkin camed in and kidnaped simis

"hahahaha" he laffed

"o no we has 2 sav her" me sed

So then we all ran owtsid and started r jerney 2 captin flacins catsle to sav simis

A/N: WIL HAV UP CHAPER 10 SEWN!11!11!2w!NHMJ!  
NOBADY HAT ON ME STIRY OR ELS ILL BE MADE


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

"Lets go 2 sav simis ppl" I sed 2 evrywon

Then we savd simis and wint 2 hot tapic

"tanks 4 savin mee" seded smis

"ur wilcam" I sed

"ofgm!11!1" skemed link

"wat" I askded

"botdf I cumin 2nite 2 due a free show consert" he seded bak 2 me

"omgf11!1!11" I skremed

"can I gow?" sed everywin els

"ya" we seded

We wented 2 da consert show l8er and tey wers sangin songs. I wuz happy cuz tey weres my fave band. Den sumting awsum hapnd

"giv it up 4 blak vale brides" sed sonic

Den blak vale brides was came out and sanged sings 2.

"ogm Anty Beersak is so fukin hawt I wanta do da sex wit him" I skemed

"ur hawt" he sed over da micrifone

Den he camed over 2 me and den we sterted havin sex and he stiked him dick penis inta me vajine and den nes, lukaz, sonic, link, mert, and sims joined in and we al had a big sex orgee

"can I hang owt witchu geys" andy akseded

"ya" sed us

Andy was actuelley pit but we callt him andy.

Aftar dat I fownd ouwt I waz prignint

"oh no im prigant!" I skemeded

"fogm rly1!1" skemed everywin els

Den I wented 2 plant paretthood 2 get a abortion but ther waz popular ppl their so tey wulnt giv me won.

"fuk u popular pasrins!111!" I skemed

L8er I tryd 2 use a cat hanger but it ditn werk so I jost had da baby

Da babys name was emo baby and he waz a boi. and his reel dad waz link and soo mert dahvie and pit wer all jeles off him but I dint care. All I crared abt waz makin sure emo baby growed up 2 be emo and nat a pipular bich.

I dyed da babys hare blak and gave him a lip peercing and 4 ear peerces and I gived him blak i-liner and bot him emo close so dat he lokd cewl and not popular

"tanks 4 maykin da babie look kewl" sed link

'link, I been tinkin bout it and I luv u and wanta hav sex witchu 4 da rest of me lyfe so im gunna stap havin sex wit da other guys and I will only hav sex witchu and tey will jost b me frinds" I sed

"ogm rly!?1! 3/1!" he sed bak "u don't hav 2 due dat"

"I will due it bcuz I luv u bb" I sed

"omg, u r such a nise parsin" he sed

" I no" I sed

Da nekst day I telled da otter guys dat im comiting 2 link form noaw on and can only b frinds wit dem. They al cryd but they udnerstanded and agred 2 b my frinds.

Den link came up to me and got on won nee

"wil u mary me prices speech?/" he aksed me

"omfg yaassss!" I skemed

A/N:

NEKST CHAPER: DA WEDDING

WILL UPDAT SEWN!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapner 11

Me and link hat reech r weding dat and I waz exited 4 da getin mared part

Me and link waz doin sex wen sumwon came in

IT WAZ MERT

"dont git mared!1!1!1111!" he skemed me

"no shes mine u peece of shit" link skemed bak

Then all 3 off us had teh sex 2gether

"I luv u mart, butt I luv link moar ant I ned 2 marrie him. He my suns fater ffs" I explaynd

"buut I lov u moar den link do" he raporhndwsazeszjcned

"Is dat tru" I aksed link

"no, mart is jost a jelly parson dat is mad dat im the leed singer and im marring a hot bich" sed link

"sut up!" marf skemeded

"mart go way im gong 2 marie link" I sed

"k" he sed and den he waked away and me and link had the sex agen

At da reseptshon evribady we knew was thar, all of the livin smash charakters and all da mebmers of my fave bands shod up.

"anybody dat reject this marrage, spek noaw of 4evar hold ur peenis" sed da preest. Our preest was Yoshi but he was emo and was waring blak close and had pircings and had blak hare with red streeks. He waz a cathlic preest but he don't rap littl bois like otter catlic preets do

"I reject da marrige bc link is a fukin ashole and he suks dick penis and prices pech shud be w me" skemed mert

"no I reject da marige cuz pech shlud be wit me" skemed sonic

"no pech shuld be w me" skemed pit

"no pech shlud be w me" skemed nes

"no peech slhud be wit me" skemed lukas

Den Mario waked in cuz he waz stil aliv sumhow

"no I wanta be wit pech" mraio skemed

Then evry one of the moar than 40 guyz in da rewm started fiting over me

"STAHPPIT!1!1!111!11!1" I skemed rly lowd and shutted dem all tf up

"im maring link stfu" I skemd

Den me and link gotted mared

… but dat waz not da end off r story…

A/N: TANK U 4 REDING ME STORY. PLZ LEV ME GOD REVEWZ. I WILL UPDAT SEWNNNN!111!1!11Q


	12. Chapter 12

Chapepter 12:

Me a nd link haded the sex agen aftar da wedin and he put him dick penis un me vag and bootyhoole and mout. I was rly horny bc he has a rly big dick penis and hes emo and hat

"ye yeyeye ye yeye sex" I skemed wile getin an irgsma.

"ya bich u luv my emo wiener1" skemed link

Den we want 2 da store and slena gomes waz ther

"fuk u, u r a bich" I sed 2 her

She start criing like a babie cuz she is a babie. Aftar she waz dun criing I kild her and cald her a slut hore.

At da store me and link boted emo braclits and emo hare ecstenshins and emo close and emo shews.

Wen we goted home we puted on da emo stuf from da store and had sex. Then mart came in da rewm.

"I jost waned 2 say im sry" he teled us

"k" sed me

Then he gave us muny to apoligize and all uf us had sex. The simis waked in the rewmall freeked out.

"u giys ned 2 halp bc im scarred" simis sed 2 us.

"wat" aksed me

"Zelda came bak 2 life and noaw shes stinger and want 2 kill us all" she rspndd

"omg" skremmed me

We all wint owtsid and simis waz maisterbaiming 2 picures of link

"im gong 2 kill and rape u all" she sed in a bad pipuler way

We sterted to fite. I hewchad he in da vajina and link hit her in the body wit him sord and marth rapped her vilently and simis shit lazrs her and Yoshi was ther too and he threwed emo eggs at her

Butt she waz too string and we were sad and mad and were not hapy

"stip" I sed emoicaly

"no" she sed badily

"y nit" I sed emoically agen

"bc im mad" she sed madily

"im gong 2 kall u" link and me and mert and simis and Yoshi sed

"nuh uh" sed simis

"yas" sed Yoshi and me and link and mert and simis

"try" sed her

"k" sed me and simis and yashi and mert and link

Then we fote and she kild simis

"no" sed me and link and yoshi and mert

"yas" sed zeldo badily

Then I get mad and kill her vilenntely

"no" she sed

"bic popular ho" I sed and den pooped on her face

Then she waz ded oficaly

"ha bich hore cunt sult bich u r ded" I sed emocaly

I puted in sum moar ecstinshins and dey were blak wit perple streks in it

"ya she ded" sed link and me and Yoshi and mert

"oh no but sav simis" I sed

"one off us neds to get enuf emo ponts" seded link

"Yoshi is rly emo maybe he can do it" sed mert

"k" sed Yoshi

So we wint 2 hat tapoc and Yoshi boted emo stuf and wished simis bak 2 life

"yay im aliv" sed simis "tank u Yoshi 4 bein emo enuf to sav me"

To tank him simis giv yoshi 5 dollars and he used it 2 buy new blak emo i-liner and den he puted on da emo blak i-liner and sed "yas"

BUT DEN ALL OFFA SUTTEN BOWTSER CAME IN AND KIDNAPED ME AND TAKE ME TO CASSLE AND DEN HE RAPPED ME IN DA BUTTHOLE!1!

"oh no we has 2 sav her" seded link

"k" sed Yoshi and mert and simis and den nes and lukas came in and sed it too. Nes and lukas are emo noaw and hav long blak hare wit red streks and ware emo close and i-liner and r kewl noaw.

Den they all embarked into jerney 2 sav me form bein rapped by bowtser

A/N: TO B CONTINUD! PLZ LEV GUUD REVEOIWS! THE VALED NORVERN CAN SUK A DICK PENIS ME STIRY IS AWSUM! FUK U HATER PIPULAR PERSIN!1 U DON'T EVEN KNO ME!11


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13

"nooo" I skemed as boutser rapped me in my buttyhole

"ura a bich" he sed wile rapping my butthile

"fuk u u fukin lier. Im not a bich ur a bich" I seded

"no ur a fokin bich hore" bowtesr rapsnind

"I will kill u" I sed

"haha no u caint" he seded

He waz rite. I lose all off my powers when a dick penis is insid me. I sterted to cri and I was sad.

"stfu bich stip criing" sed bowtser

"no fuk u bich" I sed "ur jost a pipuler fokin peece off shit and u lissen 2 bad music like taler swif and adel and salen gomez and arina grande" I sed madily

"kill uself bihc" sed bowster

"no fuk u bich" I sed

He kept rapping me and I crid

"wa" I cryd

MEENWILE HOT TAPIC

"fukin shit no" seded link "I dont want him 2 rap her bc I dont want other giys 2 has sex wit her other dan u giys becuz I kno u giys and it ok"

"lets sav her" sed simis

Den tey all left and then they goted 2 da cassle and had 2 fite dry bonezz

"fuk u motherfukin biches!" yelld dry bones

"fuk u" sed link as he kill dry bones

"bich" seeded link

Den they foted gumbas

"shit fuk" sed da goumas as tey deid

Den they found kopas and killd dem too and den goted to bowtsars rewm

"wat da fak" sed bowtesr as he saw dem wak in as he was rappin mee

"im gong 2 kall u" seded link and mert and simis and Yoshi nd nes and lukas

Den dey killd him

"no fuk shit" sed bower as he ded

"haha bich" I sed

Den we wangt to my house and had a emo perty . We invated pit and sonic and and we also invited evrywon els. We eated emo foods and drinked black water and lissend 2 guud music like botdf and blak vale brides and slepin wit serins and jostin beeber and 5 sacs of sumer and of cours TWANY WIN PILOTS

I kno its weerd dat I lik jostin baber but I lik him cos hes hot amd saxxy

"perty" I yelld wile we were pertying "tank u giys 4 savin me"

"ur wilcim" dey raopsind

But jost as da perty waz at its peek… ZELDA, MARYO, LUGIGI, KERBY, BOUTSER, TALER SWEFT, ADIL, SLENA GOMZ, DEBY RIAN, JIGLYPOFF, AND CAPAN FILCAN WAKED IN 2 GETHAR! OH NO!1!

A/N: ill rite da nekst pert sewn. Don't leve bad rewvs or elsur a popular cunt bich hore wit blond hare.


	14. Chapter 14

Chardw 14

"wat is u fukin biches dong here" I aksed madily

"bich were gong 2 kall u giys. Tey seded

Dem bitches camed inta me perty and was taking shit. I was mad as fuk and also pissed. Now we had 2 fite dem all.

"were gong 2 fite u, but not in da normel way" sed them

"wat" I asked

"were gong 2 have a ternament"

"k" I sed

We were gonna due a ternament. Thar wuz gonta be 16 ppl on each side. The bad guys that were not on our side waz Walugi, waro, fox, ganadrof, picachew, zelda, Mario, lugigi, kerby, boetser, taler swaft, adel, salnene gomes, deby rian, jiglipoff, and capan filcan.

On our sid ther is me, link (tyler josef), merth (josh din), sonic (davie vatity), nes, lukas, , pit (andie beersak), simas, toad, yashi, da casheer from hit tapic, kellin quin from slapping wif sirens, and luke hemigs, calum hood, aston Erwin, and mikal cliferd all from 5 secinds off sumer

Da maches 4 da ferst rownd was made

 **Walugi vs pricess pech**

 **Werio vs lank**

 **Fox vs morth**

 **Gandadrif vs sonic**

 **Picatjew vs nis**

 **Zeldo vs lookas**

 **Martio vs pat**

 **Lugi vs simis**

 **Kerbie vs toed**

 **Bower vs yishi**

 **Tailor swif vs da cashier**

 **Asdel vs kelin quin**

 **Slene goms vs luke hemins**

 **Deby rian vs calim hood**

 **Jigipuf vs aston Erwin**

 **Catan filco vs mikel cliferd**

Da ferst rownd was gong 2 be me vs waligi:

"ur gong doun" sed waligi

"fuk u wanabe bich" sed me

Den we sterted to fite. I punche him in his face and he crid like a bichit was kinda hard 4 me 2 fite tho bc I had just cut myself on da rists and I waz bleding but I still beet da fuk out off dat litel faggit bich

"hahahahahahahaha" I sed as I laffed "I beet da shit owt of u fag. Go suk a dick pinis1"

Rownd 2 waz werio vs link and link beet him up and wined.

"ya bich fuk u I wined" he sad

"not fare. U giys r 2 string, dis is fukin bulshit and gay" sed weria

Necks round wuz fox vs mert

"lets fite" sed mert

"ya" sed fox

Then they fote but fox geted mad af and shite and ovrepowed mert and wined

"shit fuk vagina bewb no" sed marte

"ye" sed fox

Da neks battle waz ganadraf verses sonic and dey fote and dey puchned eechotter and kiked eechoter and dey fote hard

"oh no im gong 2 loose" sed sanic

"yey" sed gandraf

Den sonic lost butt ganaaderf wined

Den pichu foted nes and wined

Den Zelda foted luka and she wined and I waz mad bc she is a bich cunt hore bich sult bich cutn

Den Mario foted pit and maro lost cuz he a fagit

Den lugi fot simis wich was weerd cos dey used 2 dat but simis wined

Den kerby foked toad(hew is on me sid) and kerby win

Den boser fited yashi butt bowtsar wined

Den taler swaft foted da casher but tailer wined and I mad cuz she fokin suks dik penis and her music soks

Den adel fote kelin Quinn and adle wined and I was pised dafuk off cuz kelin is wayyyyyyyy beter dan herr

Den all da membres of 5 sos foted slen gomez, debi ryin jigpof, and cap filcin and all da membres of 5sos wined bc I like them

eech sid had 8 winres and da nekst part will is gonta b epic af

on are brake me and link haded sex a cuple off tymes and it felted guud

"hey u r s2pid" sed taler swaft and adel and slen gomz

"fuk u biches, u r bullys" I sed den dey goted made and were upsit and left

"u clouned thos biches" sed link

"ya bc they r gay reterds dat suk dic pens" I sed

Den we haded sex agen and den we want bak to da ternamint. Da neks round waz abt 2 stert and I waz exited af to kill da s2pid popular parsins

A/N: U BICHES NED 2 STIP HATING. I DON'T NED 2 BE LECTERED ON ME RITING. IM 11 YEERS OLD, I KNO WAT IM DONG OK!1111!1!Q!erf

NEKT PERT WIL BE UP SEWN, SRRY ABT DA WATE, I WAZ ON VACASHON 2 HEWEII. Wen I waz ther I ateed a cocinat and I tatsed lik butt shit poop, ew. I dontb recmind dem 2 u giys exept 4 da hatres. Dey desrev 2 eet shit BUT T FUKK U HATRE BICHEZ, IM BETER DAN U #111111!


	15. Chapter 15

CHANR 15

Da host of da ternament was maser hand and he was givin u da derctions

"YOUR GONG 2 FITE AGEN" sed matesr hond "DA NEK FITE WILL BEE BATWIN PRINSECC PEECH AND FOX"

"BICH U R GONG 2 LOOSE FUKIN BICH" yeled fax

"In ur drems fagit" I sed bak him

We foted and I punch and kick him and hurt hims and he puchn and kick me and hert me and we foted

"im gona beet da fuk outa u cunt" sed fix

"no" I sed

But im da mayn character of da stiry so I winned.

"fukin dammit shit fuk no" sed fox in ebmersment

"PECH IS DA WINNEDER" sed mas hand

"yas" sed me and mert and link and simos and pitt and sinoc an nees andd luuuoks tod and yasho and da caseir form hit tapoc and kelli quin and luok hemsing nd calmu heed and aston Erwin and mikal cliferd"

'OK EFRIBODY QUIETT, DA MUTHER FUKING FITE WIL BE BATWEEN LINK AND GANDROF

"Dis I weerd cuz we actuly are enimees in da game lolz" sed link

"ya lolz, im gong 2 kil u, buttliker" seded ganifroffe

"nu uh" sed link

"ya" sed gandriff

Den link beet ham up

"fuk" sed ganidif

"LINK WONED, NOAW IT BE PIT VS PICHEW" sededed maser hind

"fuk u bitch" sed dem

Den pichuw wionned and I waz mad cuz I ditn wane him 2 won

"NOW SIMIS AND SELDA FITE" sed mh

Zelda wined and I waz sad and mad

Den kelin qwinn beet up bowsert and me hapy and taler swaft beet op luek hems and adel beet calim hid and me mad and sad

Den jost to keep da numbers even aston irwing foted mikel clifert and mikal winned bc I lik him beter

"NEKST ROWN WIL STRET SEN" sed master hand

"Fokin fuk u pipuler bich biches u shuld jost giv up noaw, were gon beet u fukin biches" I sed at da otter teem mADily

"no" sed dem

"ya" sed me

"no sed dem

"ya" sed me

"no" sed dem

"fuk u" I sed

"fuk u, u r jost mad dat ur not pipuler lik us" sed dem

"nuh uh, I hate pipulers, why wuld I be jelly of u cunt nasty fuk shit vagina cunt bich biches fuk shit ass bich" I sed back emoically

"whatever fukin fuk" sed dem

"don't cal me a fuk, ur all fuks, fukers" I sed suicidaly and also emoicly bc I am emo and depressed

Den them were mad and sad bc I ownde dem and dey sterted criiing lik fukin pipuler biches. Me laffed and Yoshi laffed and link laffed and mert laffed nd sinoc lafed and nes lafffed and lukas laffed and pit lafed and simis lafed and toed laffed and casher laffed an kelin Quinn laffed and luke hemesin laffed and calim hid laffed and astin iwin laffed and mikel cliferd laffed

"ha" dey all laffed

Den dem popular biches lefted and we waz happy af and it waz sooo funy dat it maded me and link herny and we sterted to hav sexx

Link taked of my closed and braw and patsees and I taked off him close and him boxers and noaw his dik penis had sumhow gotted even biger and noaw it waz 34 inchs. He sterted trusting him weener cok into me herd

"oh ya o y fik ya, do da sex 2 me" I skemed as we made sex

"ya fuk ya o o o" he moned

Den he came and I goted pregnant agen and I waz hapy. Bc i memo I hav babys da same day dat I cinceeve dem. I haded da baby and da babys name was emo baby 2 (waz a gurl dis time)

"omfg hes so mother fukin cute holy shit" sed me frends

Jost lik wit emo baby 1 I died her hare and gave her peercings and I tatooed botdf and tweny one pillets lyrics on her arms. Den I puted her in da crib wit emo baby 1 and went bak 2 da ternamint. I waz redy 2 finis da fites!

A/N: TANK U 4 REEDIN. WIL UPDAT AGEN SEWN OK YAS


	16. Chapter 16

CXEO 16

"ALL U PPL NED TO GET TO THA BACKYARD TO STERT DA NEKS ROWND" sed mas hand

"ok hold da fuk up and be patent" I sed me

"stfu, u r slow" sed Zelda pipularly

"fuk u bitch" I sed emoicaly and depressed like

"cunt" sed Zelda badily

"niger" I sed goodily (I'm white but my black frend telled me I can say dat so it not rasist, it ok)

"da frist rownd will be peech vs Piju"

"ur gong down, popular parson" I sed goodly

"no" sed picajew meenly

I beet ham

"ya" sed me

Den link fote zeldi but zeldi cheeted and winned and me mad and sad

Den kelin quan losed 2 tailer swit and me mad and sad

But mikal clifred beeted up adil so we even

"NOAW LET MUVE ONTO DA NEK ROWND BICHES" sed mase hand

"k" sed us

"DA FRIST FIT WILL BE BATWEN MIKAL CLIFRED AND TALR SIFT" sed ma hand

"fuk u hore ulgy nastie bich" sed mikal

Taler stared to cri and we laffed at her cuz she pipuler

But da lafter fueled herr up and she stert puching and kiking mikal in the dick pinis

"shit fuk ass butt shit fuk vagine cutn bich slut hore fuk" skemd mikal as he loosed

"ya" sed taler pipularly

"BOO U R PIPULER" sed us

"Woo" sed Tailer teem

Evryone else was supporting us (cos we hade a huge audience) so it chered us up and gived me cerage 4 my fite

"fuk u biches" I yelld 2 da otter teem "im not populer, that why everywon like me and hate u"

"no" sed dem and den they stertd to cri and we all laf at dem

"DAT NEKS ROUND WIL BE PEECH VS ZELDA"

"ur gong doun cunt" I sed

"no" sed her

Then I beeted her up and she loosed

"hahahaha" I sed laffing

"shit no" sed Zelda in a pipuler and non-sucidal and depresed way

"AH MUTHAFUKIN SHAT. DA LAST ROWND IS B TWEEN TANER SWIFT AND PRICEXX PEECH"

"k babey u hav 2 win dis and sav da werld form da pipler peepl. I blev in u babe" sed link

"oh taylor josef, I luv u soooo much bc ur hot and famus and emo and not pipuler" I sed emoicaly

"lets go 2 da bedroom" link sed in a sexxy ass way

"k" I sed bak sexyly

We got inta da bedroom and pushed da babys owt of da rewm so we clud hav sex (don't wery abt the babys btw, they ben asleep da hole tim"

We sterted to tyk of eechotters close. He ripped my shit off and I riped of his. Den he plud doun me pants and I puld doun his emo pants (we weres botth wareing emo close form hit tipic) and all we hade on waz undreware. he threw me on da bed vilently and sterted 2 chok me. He spreded me legs apert and slided of me pantsees and tayked of my braw and puled doun him bocsers and noaw him dik penas waz 47 inchs big and it maded me herny

"put ur dik insid of me noaw plz" I skemd in a desperate emo voic

"fuk ya u kno I wil bich" he sed sexy

He sterted 2 trust him di penis in me vag and I sterted skreeming

"O FUKIN SHIT FUK SHIT" I skemd

Butt den kang dede burst inta da rewm and link cumed all ovr me body

"imma kal u" sed king de

"no fuk u" sed link and link kill him and den we hade sax agen

Den we finisd and wint bak 2 da bakyerd for da finae fite batwen me and talur swaft

2 BE CONTIND

A/N: K da nekst chaper wil be da last (srry) but ill be shure 2 mayk moar other sterees abt kewl stuf. I luvd makin dis stiry and I tink it terned oiwt amazing. Just waned to tel my loiyal fans tht it will be ending. :'(


	17. Chapter 17

CAHR 17

A/N: OK DIS IS DA LAST CHAPTCH. RITING DIS WAZ SOOO MUCH FUN AND I CANT TANK MY FANS ENUF.

"K MUTHERFAKURS ITS TYME 4 DA LAST FITE BATWIN TALER SWIF AND PRISES PEECH" moaned maser hand

Den I beet up taler swift and winned

"ya" sed me and my team cuz we woned da ternament

"o no dat meen dat we all last" sed da bad guyz

"ya" sed us

Den suttenlee a giant zanex apeerd in da sky and taked all of da bad giys away 5ever (more dan 4ever)

"WE DID IT" I yeld as the croud cheared and me and link haded sex

Aftar dat me and simsis joined lank and merth in da band and simis and mert feeled in love wit eechother and hade sex lots and lots

Sinic continewed wit botdf and stuf

Nes and lukas geted mared and hav sex al da time

Pit contined wit him band bvb and waz cewl

Toed lifed wit me and lank and watch oure kids 4 us

Yashi became a famus emo singre and make monees

Da caheir from hit tipic got a primitshon and becummed manajer

Kelin quin stay wit sws and dey rock

And 5sos stayed 2gethar and rock amasinglee

And all da bad giys left da wolrd 5ever

DA EMF

A/N: TANK U GUIYS 4 REEDIN. ILL MAKE ANOTTER STIRY SEWN (WITIN DA NEXT CUPLE MONTS) OK!12111! I PRIMIS!


End file.
